


A cake for a whale and a shark

by Joorin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: CK Polyship Bingo, Domestic Fluff, M/M, changkihyuk, changkyun just wants to celebrate his boyfriends bdays, cuteness with a small hint of filth, fluffy fluff, idk how to tag help, mx polyship bingo, really small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joorin/pseuds/Joorin
Summary: It's almost November and Changkyun wants to celebrate his boyfriends birthdays like they always do, but this time Minhyuk's birthday will have to be a little bit different.





	A cake for a whale and a shark

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what's up with that title... I just wanted to write something fluffy and cute to forget about stuff. It wasn't originally supposed to go the way it did (this isn't even the original plot), but I guess it's fine. I just want my boys to be cute together, ok? *cries*  
> Also, English is not my first language, I did revise the whole thing two or three times, but there might be some mistakes.
> 
> Prompt: Anniversary

 

 

 

The weather was rather chilly and it was almost November, which meant that Changkyun's boyfriends would soon turn a year older. He had a calendar on his desk with both dates full of cute birthday doodles and a list of possible gifts at the back of his notebook, as well as some extra cash to buy a cake for them. This year, however, they probably wouldn't be able to celebrate all together since Kihyun had a business trip to Singapore during Minhyuk's birthday, when they usually had a small party with their friends at their apartment. That's why Changkyun is now running around Seoul looking for their gifts and some cute decorations to hang up on the walls, after having ditched every single class he had after lunch.  

This time would be only the three of them, their friends were busy and wouldn't be able to attend a surprise party that Changkyun decided to throw out of the blue. Jooheon wouldn't be able to come anyway, he was visiting his stepsister in America and wasn't coming back until the 15th. But it's ok, Changkyun thought, Kihyun and Minhyuk will love it regardless. He made his last stop of the day before heading home, practically bouncing on his feet with happiness, bags swinging in his arms. 

 

  

Hearing the hum of the elevator cables, Kihyun had Minhyuk's head on his shoulder and said boy's arms around his waist for support. He couldn't help but pet his brown hair, tips a bit harsh under his fingers when he combed through it, messing the already disheveled locks from the constant pushing back Minhyuk had going on during their ride home from work. Kihyun knew he was exhausted, seeing him pass countless times in front of his office trying to solve someone else's mistakes on a project for their newest refrigerator line and as much as Kihyun wanted to help, he couldn't. Everybody on that fucking company knew about their relationship and Kihyun being the heir would only fuel unnecessary gossip, even if he was one of the executives, having the power to interfere if he wanted to. Minhyuk went nuts but was able to fix the whole mess created by an inefficient supervisor who gave the ok to a project with visible problems. 

"We're almost home, babe," he said in a low gentle tone, hearing Minhyuk mumble in acknowledgment. "I asked Kyunnie to buy dinner for us, you said you wanted seafood during lunch, right?" 

"Knowing him as well as we do,I bet he bought crab legs and shrimps from that restaurant two blocks away from uni..." Kihyun laughed, agreeing with a nod.  

As much as they insisted, their younger boyfriend rarely used Kihyun’s credit card, given to him when the three of them decided to live together. He kept his part-time job helping this sweet old couple with their convenience store, during the weekends now that he had classes all day, as well as saving part of the allowance he received from his parents to pay for college and living expenses while he was still living in the dorms. And if he needed to use it, Changkyun always asked for permission first, except for emergencies. According to him, Kihyun was his boyfriend, not some sort of sugar daddy and he wouldn't draw on his or Minhyuk's money. 

The metal cubicle slowly came to a stop as they reached their floor, its door taking a few seconds to open. Minhyuk kept his arms around the shorter's waist, being almost dragged to the front door, hearing the beeping sounds the electronic look did echoing through the empty floor as Kihyun put in the code. All the lights were off and the apartment was unusually quiet, but they could see Changkyun's sneakers on the shoe rack when putting theirs away. 

"Changkyun?" Minhyuk tried only to be left with more silence, turning to Kihyun with an arched brow, "Maybe he's playing in my office again?" 

"Probably, he comes home around five today and he kinda enters a different dimension while playing, he wouldn't remember to come out to turn on the lights..." 

Minhyuk's hand found the light switch just as Kihyun finished to speak, still trying to find his slippers among all their shoes, and let out a low chuckle while looking at the living room, "I think you should see this..." 

“See what?” With a confused face, Kihyun gave up on trying to find the damn slippers and padded through the small entrance with socked feet, stopping right beside Minhyuk, eyeing the entire space cautiously, feeling a small smile blooming on his lips. 

Above their couch, on their boring grey empty wall, there’s a big purple and golden happy birthday flag garland (there are little purple hearts around it too), a few cute whale and shark on the sides and Minhyuk swears some of those sharks are Lenny from Shark Tale. Their little coffee table has some of Minhyuk’s whale plushies neatly arranged on top of it, all of them wearing small birthday hats, two quite big boxes prettily wrapped in metallic gift wrap and a rather sizeable cake with two candles: a number 2 and a number 7. 

On said couch, they spotted Changkyun face down on the cushions, one of his arms hanging off of it and their cat, Holly, was sprawled over his back, both of them sleeping soundly. A really cute sight if you asked them. “Looks like someone got busy this afternoon,” the comment came out of Minhyuk’s smiley lips, the hand that was once in the light switch was now holding his cellphone, ready to snap a picture. The shutter noise produced by it was quite loud and Holly stirred from her slumber, pawing at Changkyun’s navy blue flannel shirt. 

He muttered an apology to the cat, stuffing his phone back into his pants and crouching beside their sleeping boyfriend, patting his hair in the lightest way he could, calling his name softly. Kihyun just watched with a smile on his face, sitting by the younger’s feet. “Changkyun, it’s time to wake up, baby,” Minhyuk tried again, louder this time, but still so, so gentle. Changkyun half whined half groaned, peeking with sleepy eyes from where his face was buried into one of the light-colored cushions. 

“You two ruined my surprise...” He whined again, voice laced with sleep. “What took you so long?” 

“Mister executive over there got stuck in an ‘important conversation’ with his dad,” Kihyun felt the younger nudge his thigh with his foot, grumbling something unintelligible to Minhyuk, who just laughed and pecked his lips, “I’ll still be here on my birthday, Ki’s the one that should be saying that beforehand.” 

“You two are so annoying...” 

“You’re not getting the chicken I bought for you,” Changkyun said, nudging Kihyun’s thigh once again. 

Minhyuk looked scandalized. “Chicken?! I thought I was getting seafood!” 

“Kihyunie hyung doesn’t eat seafood, so I bought that stupidly expensive chicken he likes and seafood for us, it’s in the microwave” Holly meowed at them, moving up Changkyun’s back and head before jumping over the armrest, disappearing into the corridor. “Spoiled little cat.” 

“Well, that’s your fault and you’re not so innocent either, Min...” Kihyun added when he saw Minhyuk was ready to laugh at Changkyun’s pouty lips. “I’ll go get our food and bring some matches since someone lost our lighter,” he leaned forward to kiss Changkyun’s cheek and tickle his sides, making the boy squirm under him, before leaving to the kitchen. 

“I know it’s you guys surprise birthday party, but can we cuddle and watch Chilling Adventures of Sabrina after?” 

“Didn’t you already watch Sabrina when you’re younger?” 

“It’s different! Hyungwon told me Salem doesn’t actually speak in this one, I need to see that for myself!” Minhyuk laughed, plopping down beside Changkyun when he sat on the cushions. “Thought you wanted to finish Big Mouth first.” 

“That can wait, I need to see how much of my childhood still remains in this new version.” 

“So dramatic...” The youngest huffed, adjusting the candles on the cake. “Ki, do you need help?” 

“Can you clear some space on the table, please?” He sorts of yelled from the kitchen. Changkyun took some of the whale plushies and lined them up on the couch’s backrest, making them look like a tiny army. 

Kihyun came back carrying a big tray with the food, some plates, and cutlery, walking slowly as to not drop anything. Minhyuk tried to help only to be dismissed right away, hearing the bowls and plates clicking against each other when he put the tray down, picking a matchbox. “Should we sing or just, you know, make a wish and blow the candles?” 

“You know I’m gonna sing happy birthday again when it’s actually your birthday, it’s up to you guys,” Changkyun shrugged, draping himself over Minhyuk’s shoulder. 

“No singing then,” Kihyun reasoned, lighting up the candles. It took a couple of seconds before they made their wishes and blew them together. “Thanks for everything, baby, looks cute.” 

“Never thought you’d use my plushies as part of the decoration.” 

“And I never thought I’d throw a whales and sharks themed birthday party to my soon to be 27-year-old boyfriends, now eat, I want cuddles,” the youngest demanded, almost shoving the plates and cutlery into their hands.

 

[x] 

 

The lights of their bedroom are turned off, the only one remaining being headboard reading lamp on Kihyun’s side of the bed, casting a shadow over part of Minhyuk’s face. They were talking through video over the phone, Kihyun still wearing a dress shirt and a tie. “Why are you wearing heavy makeup?” 

“We went on a date and Kyunie wanted to do my makeup, I just let him,” Minhyuk heard a short hum and scratched his neck. “You didn’t take a shower yet?” 

“Wanted to call you first, wish you a happy birthday and ask how was your day... As far as I can see, a lot better than mine,” he smiled through the screen whilst Minhyuk giggled lazily, eyes soft. “Where’s our little makeup artist?” 

“You’re shorter than him, Ki...” 

“We’re the same height, shut up.” 

“He’s removing his own makeup,” Minhyuk switched to the rear camera, showing Changkyun in front of their mirror wiping foundation off of his face. “Say hi, baby.” 

“Hi hyung, we miss you,” he briefly turned to the camera, waved and smiled, trying to wipe the eyeliner smudged on the corner of his eye. 

“Miss you too,” the camera switched to show Minhyuk again, his collarbones now appearing along with his face. “Aren’t you cold being half naked? I’m assuming you’re just half naked though, truly hope so...” 

“Why? I could put on a show,” he heard Changkyun laughing from afar. “Unless your dad’s sleeping with you, that’d be really, really awkward.” 

“No, he’s not, thank God...” the mattress moved a bit under Minhyuk, his face getting shaky for a couple of seconds and suddenly there was a hand that could only belong to Changkyun wiping the makeup off his eyes. “I’ll not complain about you using Kyun because it’s your birthday, but take off your makeup yourself.” 

“You used to do this for me when we first started dating back in college, now you just complain about me being lazy,” he groaned when the wet cotton came in contact with his lips and Kihyun heard a short whine coming from behind the camera. 

“What is he doing?” 

“Being a brat...” 

“That’s kinda usual Changkyun behavior,” the youngest tried to protest, still behind the camera, cutting it off with a very audible fuck. 

“He’s grinding on my thigh, making a mess,” Kihyun licked his lips, undoing this tie. “I suggest you get comfortable on that bed behind you because he sure is willing to put on a show for both of us.” 

And with that, Changkyun’s body filled his screen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Minhyuk, for that video <3
> 
> twitter: @Joorinie


End file.
